


our messy little love

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Frankie gets himself into a bit of a mess but thankfully his poppop and his daddy are on hand to clean it up
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	our messy little love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> An idea given to me by the lovely Lyssa13, so this one's for you :)

Eggsy had come to learn 18 years ago that a quiet house at 9am with a four-year-old around was bad news; Merlin hadn’t quite figured that one out yet. So when they’d decided not to set an alarm since Frankie always woke them up just after 6 but Merlin was the first to wake just before 9, he didn’t immediately panic. The panic didn’t set in until he went to get their boy up and found him on his bedroom floor with paint all over his hands, in his hair and smeared on the wall.

Frankie grinned up at him despite the horror on his face. “Poppop!”

“Good morning, my little lad.” Merlin’s frown was wiped away by the excitement that the boy always had to see them. He crouched down to press a kiss to a clean spot on his forehead. “You’ve been busy.”

“Yeah! I made a picture! It’s flowers and there’s a tree and JB sleeping under the tree.”

He could see it if he squinted but it mostly just looked like a bunch of splodges made by chubby little hands. Not that it mattered. Smitten as he was with their son, it was a masterpiece to him. He lifted Frankie onto his knee and hugged him tight. “It’s lovely, darling. Why is it on the wall though?”

“I couldn’t get the paper.”

“Mhm. And why didn’t you ask me or daddy to get it for you? You’re not supposed to be painting by yourself.” It wasn’t like he could get into any real trouble, of course - he was well past trying to eat everything and the paint was non-toxic even if he did accidentally get some in his mouth, and it would easily wash off of him and his clothes - but they had hoped to spare the walls and the carpets.

“But you was sleeping.”

“We were. And if we are next time, then you either wake us up or you wait until later to start painting, okay?”

“‘Kay.” Frankie pouted a little and looked at Merlin with big hazel eyes. “Don’t you like my picture?”

“I love your picture, my wee one, but I would love it even more if it was on paper so that I could keep it.”

“I can do it again for you!”

Merlin chuckled at his enthusiasm. “That would be very kind. But let’s get you cleaned up a little bit first.”

They bumped into Eggsy in the hallway, who raised his eyebrows in amusement at the state of the little boy in his husband’s arms. “I made a mess, daddy.”

“I can see that.” Merlin stepped to one side to let Eggsy see the extend of it and Eggsy let out a big laugh and a quiet ‘oh, fuck’ before he bit his lip. It wasn’t always the influence Merlin wanted him to have on Frankie when he needed discipline but he loved the joy that having a small child around brought his husband. Eggsy forced his face into something firmer but he could never quite get rid of the glint in his eye. “That is naughty, Franks.”

“Sorry, daddy. Sorry, poppop.”

“It’s okay. But you know you can’t do it again, yeah?” Frankie nodded and Eggsy turned a playful look towards Merlin. “You didn’t put the paints on the top shelf like I told you, did you?”

“I put them on top of the chest of drawers. I didn’t think he could reach up there.”

Eggsy shrugged. “He can climb up the drawers, can’t you little man?”

Frankie nodded proudly and honestly, Merlin was quite proud too. “Well. I didn’t realise we were raising an olympic climber.”

“Always gotta be on your toes, babe.” Eggsy kissed Merlin around a grin, then pressed a kiss to Frankie’s cheek. “This is why I made us get that expensive paint, it’ll wipe off. Wish I’d had that with Leo, Christ.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @misterdevere


End file.
